


Sugar, We're Going Down

by toonlink



Category: Free!
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonlink/pseuds/toonlink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei and Nagisa attempt to bake which does not exactly work out as it was planned to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, We're Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> "You can't title all of your works after Fall Out Boy Lyrics," you say  
> Try and stop me  
> Fun Fact: I wrote this thing on a car journey with my family sitting in the car

From the very beginning, Rei had thought that this just couldn’t possibly end well. But it was still Nagisa, so in the end Rei would let him have his will after all.

So that’s where they ended up, standing alone in Rei’s kitchen, the air warm and dry from the preheating oven and a book filled with colourful cakes lying open on the kitchen counter.

“Hey, Nagisa. Do you even _know_ what kind of cake you want to make?”, Rei asked the smaller boy.

“Um”, Nagisa replied quietly.  “I don’t know really. I just wanted to bake with you, Rei-chan.” He smiled.  
  
"Well, let's just have a look at this book then," Rei said, pointing to the book on the counter.  
  
Several minutes later the boys had agreed on a cake, after a rather heated discussion whether they would dye the dough bright pink or not. Nagisa had won. He was currently getting the food colour out of the cupboard, humming happily.  
  
“This won’t be beautiful.” Rei muttered  
  
“What?”  
  
“N- nothing.”  
  
 "Okay,” Rei started explaining.   
  
“In the recipe it says that we have to put in the eggs first, and then mix them with the sugar. I'll go get the eggs and you take care of putting in the right amount of sugar, yeah?"  
  
Nagisa hummed in approvement.  
  
When Rei came back with the eggs, he saw Nagisa carefully weighing the sugar, his eyebrows furrowed, tongue sticking out of his pink mouth in deep concentration. When the scale showed that he had put in way more than the right amount, Nagisa just shrugged and left it like that.  
  
 "Ooh, can I put the eggs in, Rei-chan?" he asked when he saw Rei  had come back.  
This was probably not a good idea, Rei's rational side thought. Rei handed him the eggs. Dammit.  
  
Nagisa cracked both of them rather clumsily and really quickly, causing a bit of the shell to land in the bowl. Nagisa went to grab the whisker. This wasn't going to end well.  
  
 "Um, don't you want to get that shell out first?" Rei asked concerned  
  
"Nah, if we worry about every tiny thing like that we'll be still baking that cake in a week!", Nagisa chirped and switched on the whisker.  
  
Rei was mildy concerned, yet not interrupting anything cause he didn't want to ruin the fun Nagisa was obviusly having. Instead he just buried his face in his hands, sighed and went to get the flour. Carefully he measured it and put in the correct amount so at least one of the ingredients would be right in the end.  
  
"Hey Nagisa, can you go get the baking powder?" he asked his friend.  
A few seconds later Nagisa came back with the baking powder and shortly after, putting the entire packet in the bowl. Rei's eyes widened.  
  
"Nagisa! In the recipe it says one _tablespoon_ not one packet!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
 Nagisa shrugged  
  
 "It'll be fine," he responded, his voice full of confidence.  
  
"Have you actually ever baked anything?," Rei asked.  
  
 "Well, yeah but it all tasted pretty awful. That's why I wanted to bake with you Rei-chan!", the smaller boy replied.  
Rei sighed dramatcally.  
  
 "Ooooh can I put in the food colouring next?" Nagisa asked excitedly.  
  
"Are you really sure you want to do that?"  
 Nagisa nodded and proceded to squeeze way too much food colouring into the dough, dyeing the dough a bright pink colour.  
  
 Rei figured the cake was ruined enough by now anyway so he let him be.  
  
 "Look how pretty it looks, Rei-chan!"  
  
 Nagisa pointed to the now bright pink cake dough.  
  
Rei inspected the dough and after that took a closer look at Nagisa. There was flour all over his clothes and a bit of pink dough on the tip of his nose. He looked ridiculously cute like that. It was not fair.  
  
"Um- uh, Nagisa, you have something on your face" Rei said, pointing to the boy's nose.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Nagisa asked and soon after made an attempt to lick the dough of his nose, trying to stick his tongue out as far as possible. In the end he gave up, wiping his nose on his elbow.  
  
Rei cought himself staring again and felt the heat rise in his cheeks. Definitely not fair. He stuttered out a  "I guess we're done now."  
  
 "But we have to try the dough first!", Nagisa protested, getting out two spoons of the drawer near the oven and handing one of them to Rei.  
  
 After trying a big spoon full of the, in Rei's opinion a bit poisonous looking, bright pink dough, Nagisa's expression changed to serious, it seemed like he was thinking hard.  
   
"This needs more sugar. Ooh and do you have strawberry flavour?"  
  
 Defeated, Rei handed his friend both sugar and strawberry flavour of which he put a really unhealthy looking amount in.  
  
"Here, you have to try, too Rei-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed.  
  
"No I- don't really think this will be necessa -mmhpf!!"  
  
Before Rei could protest Nagisa had shoved the spoon into Rei's mouth. It tasted pretty gross. Way too sweet and strongly of the strawberry flavour which was probably because Nagisa had used approximately half the bottle on the dough.  
  
Rei didn't really mind as long as Nagisa seemed happy. As long as Rei wouldn't be the one who had to eat the cake once it was finished.  
  
However, Nagisa really seemed to like it, as he was still licking ridiculous amounts of dough from his own spoon, humming contently.  
  
"Well let's put it in the oven then" Rei said, slowly pulling the bowl away from Nagisa before he could eat even more raw dough. Nagisa opened his mouth to protest.  
  
"You'll get sick if you eat any more of that. And we want to have something left for actually baking it, right?" Rei said before Nagisa could say something.  
  
  
 The smaller boy pouted but then put the spoon away and helped his friend put the dough into a baking tray.  
  
"This looks so poisonous." Rei thought out loud, looking at the dough with a worried expression.  
  
"I like it." Nagisa said with a smile on his face.  
  
Seeing the other boy so happy made Rei's heart skip a beat.  
  
"What do we do now?" Nagisa asked after Rei had carefully put the baking tray in the oven.  
  
"Now we wait," Rei responded, gaining an overdramatic sigh from Nagisa.  
  
"I _hate_ waiting," he said.  
  
"I know," Rei responded, his expression soft.  
  
  
"Hey Rei-chan?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
The other boy moved closer. Rei could feel his face heat up when he could feel his friend's gaze meet his own.  
   
"Um, yeah?" he said quietly.  
  
"You know, you have some dough on your face? Right there-"  
  
 Nagisa moved even closer into Rei's gaze until Rei could feel the other boy's warm breath on his neck.  
  
 And then Nagisa placed his lips fully on Rei's.  
  
Rei panicked. Was that really happening right now? Nagisa was kissing him? Did that mean Nagisa liked him? What was he supposed to do? Should he kiss him back? Where should he put his hands?  
  
Before Rei could even react Nagisa had already pulled away, seperating their lips with a slight clicking sound.  
  
Wait, was that it? Already missing the feeling of Nagisa's lips on his own, Rei grabbed the other boy by his shirt collar, pulling him close and letting their lips connect once again.  
  
Nagisa let out a surprised yelp but didn't protest. His lips felt warm and soft on Rei's, tasting sweet from all of the dough he had just eaten.  
  
Somehow Rei's hand had ended up tangled in Nagisa's hair ( how did that even happen?) and the other boy was standing on the tip of his toes, hands wrapped around Rei's neck, holding onto him.  
  
Rei was blindly leading them until Nagisa's back hit the kitchen counter. Tired of always leaning down and without really thinking about it, Rei broke away for a second, grabbing Nagisa by his hips and lifting him up and placing him on the kitchen counter, knocking a few things over in the process.  
  
This time Nagisa was the one to dive in for yet another kiss. Rei had an arm wrapped around the other boy's waist, holding him as close as he could and sighing into the kiss when a sudden knock on the door made them both break apart instantly.  
  
"Hey- I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay, I heard something fall to the ground and-"  
  
Rei's brother stopped talking as soon as he had noticed their flushed faces, messed up hair and swollen lips.  
  
 Rei saw his brother's face change from grey to pink and then to bright red (interesting, really )  
  
" _UUH_ , I um never mind, I-I'll b- be going then," he stuttered, closing the door behind him in embarrassment.  
  
Nagisa and Rei both looked at the closed door, then at each other and started laughing.  
  
"Hey Nagisa?," Rei said. "I think the cake burned."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you a lot for reading, feedback and ideas are always appreciated!! :)


End file.
